Start of a New Chapter
by Caz251
Summary: Summary: Jack asks Ianto to meet him somewhere as he wants to discuss a few things about their future. Set before the epilogue of Father. Janto. Slash. Written for schmoop bingo.


**Title:** Start of a New Chapter  
**Author: **Caz251  
**Fandom: **Torchwood  
**Characters/Pairing:** Jack/Ianto  
**Rating: **PG-15  
**Summary: **Jack asks Ianto to meet him somewhere as he wants to discuss a few things about their future. Set before the epilogue of Father.  
**Spoilers:** General spoilers for Torchwood.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Torchwood, or anything associated with it.

**AN:** Written for schmoop_bingo **Prompt: **Candlelight sex

Jack knew that the scene in front of him would be seen as typically romantic and Ianto would call him a sappy sod, but it wasn't intended to be. The blanket had been brought as he needed for them to be able to sit somewhere; the picnic was because as much as he needed to talk to Ianto they needed to eat as well. As for the candles they were simply a necessity, he wanted to show Ianto where he had been sneaking off to recently, but the building currently had no electricity.

After checking that he had everything ready he made his way outside to wait for Ianto. He had given the other man directions to find the place after he had dropped Rhosyn off at her aunt Toshiko's for the evening. Tonight was important for him, and he hoped that it went well and that Ianto would agree with what he wanted to do. He watched as the other man pulled up in his car, looking around the area with a look of befuddlement on his face. Jack waved to him so that he could see where he was and Ianto parked the car before getting out of it.

Jack waited for the other man to reach him before pulling a blindfold from behind his back, holding it out to Ianto who looked at it sceptically. "Trust me." Jack spoke, "I have a surprise for you."

Ianto agreed to be blindfolded, a little suspicious of what his partner was up to, but eager to find out all the same. Ianto felt himself being led into the house that he had pulled up at and wondered why his partner had chosen this place for whatever it was that he was up to. He was brought into a room that was warm and directed to sit down, once he was seated on what he was sure was a blanket Jack removed the blindfold. Ianto looked around the room he was in, finding it to be a living room with a fire burning and candles everywhere. He looked up at Jack questioningly and the other man smiled as he sat down opposite him on the blanket.

"I wanted to show you where I have been sneaking off to, I've owned this place for years and never used it." Jack began, "But, I've been thinking about it more and more recently, and about how we need a house and not a flat, especially as Rhosyn gets older. I started fixing this place up, and it's almost finished. I just have to get the electricians and plumbers in to finish the job. I want us to move here, I've looked into it properly and the area is safe for Rhosyn and there are good schools in the area."

Ianto just stared at him, wondering why this was the first that he was hearing about it, from what he could see of the room in the light that he had it was alright. If the rest of the house was like this he would have no problems with moving here, he had been going to suggest to Jack that they find somewhere bigger to live soon anyway, but he wondered why his partner had waited to tell him what he was up to. The other man had been sneaking about for weeks now, but Ianto hadn't wanted to intrude, knowing that Jack had secrets that he wasn't yet ready to share.

He told Jack as much as he opened the picnic basket in front of him, laughing when he pulled out two cartons from their favourite Chinese takeaway; it was such a Jack type of thing to do. He handed Jack his meal as he opened his, wondering why his partner still looked so nervous. Finally he had enough of Jack's nervous looks; it was putting him off his noodles. "What is it, what is worrying you?" he asked.

Jack looked at him before speaking rather quickly, the words completely unintelligible. Ianto stared at him before asking him to speak a bit slower so that he could hear him. Taking a deep breath Jack spoke, "I want us to have another baby. Rhosyn shouldn't be an only child."

Ianto couldn't believe it, his partner must be mad, he had already told him when Rhosyn was born that he was never doing it again, but that had apparently slipped his partners mind. "I'm not carrying another baby, Jack. I don't even have the right parts for it anymore and I'm not going near that machine again, who knows what repeated exposure will do."

"No, no, of course not." Jack answered, "That wasn't what I meant Ianto. I want us to have another baby, but I want to carry it. I know you won't carry another, but Rhosyn should have a sibling to grow up with."

Ianto thought about it, he supposed it wasn't too bad an idea. His pregnancy had been risky at times due to Gwen's interference, but Jack wouldn't have that problem, Jack was also more suited to childbirth and child carrying , it was completely normal for a pregnant man to be seen walking around in Jack's time. If Jack wanted to do it Ianto couldn't see a problem with it, not really, after all two children couldn't be much harder than one; Rhiannon and Johnny managed pretty well after all. The more he thought about it the more he warmed to the idea; he especially liked the idea of Jack rounding with their child.

He looked at Jack who appeared to be looking around disinterestedly but Ianto could tell that he was waiting as patiently as he could for his answer. The takeaway Jack had got them for dinner didn't seem that important anymore so he put it off to the side, reaching out for Jack's hand instead. He stroked his hand gently, hoping that the other man got what he was trying to say before indicating that the man should lay down on the blanket. He began to methodically strip the other man, teasing him as he did so, before divesting himself of his own clothes.

Staring down at his partner whose eyes were blown with lust, candlelight flickering all around them illuminating parts of their bodies, he leant down to kiss him. If Jack wanted another baby he'd give him one, he wondered if their child would be conceived tonight, it would be a perfect setting for conception. It was such a romantic setting for a conception unlike Rhosyn, who had been conceived in a back alley after a weevil hunt that got a bit heated. He supposed that even if they didn't conceive a child straight away that they could always have fun trying.


End file.
